


[授权翻译] Death and Flowers by persephoneggsy

by Nyann



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apollo!Charlie, Ares!Lancelot, Demeter!Michelle, Featuring, Hades!Harry, Hermes!Merlin, Love, M/M, Persephone!Eggsy, Riding, Sexual Inexperience
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyann/pseuds/Nyann
Summary: 那名年轻的春之神使得人人都为之神魂颠倒，冥界之主哈利对此充满了好奇，却发现自己也被那名男孩的魅力深深吸引。希腊神话AU，哈迪斯！哈利x珀尔塞福涅！蛋蛋。原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594338/chapters/10467117  by persephoneggsyHarry/Eggsy，前后有差。2015年的授权翻译，授权图不知道怎么传上来（挠头），我会慢慢都PO上来的XD





	[授权翻译] Death and Flowers by persephoneggsy

**Author's Note:**

> 珀尔塞福涅（希腊语：Περσεφόνη；英语：Persephone）是希腊神话中冥界的王后，她是众神之王宙斯和农业女神德墨忒尔的女儿，被哈迪斯（Hades）绑架到冥界与其结婚，成为冥后。

一开始只是好奇罢了，哈利想。毕竟，每个人都在谈论这位年轻的春之神，谁不会感到好奇呢？当哈利发现兰斯洛特和查理都在追求这名年轻的神时，他没有特别吃惊。前者是战争之神阿瑞斯，总是对年轻又漂亮的小家伙充满了欲望。后者是太阳神阿波罗，艳史众多，多到哈利都没办法记住。不幸，两个人都被拒绝了（是被那名春之神的母亲狠狠拒绝的，他们补充道）。

然而，连赫尔墨斯——梅林都开始追求他并被拒绝时（又是他母亲，说真的，那男孩就没有自己拒绝追求者的勇气吗？），哈利得承认他开始好奇了。他所认识最禁欲的神，梅林算一位，仅次于海神帕西瓦尔，所以当听闻他也开始追求那人时，哈利的确是感到非常惊讶。

“你应该去看看他，哈利。”梅林哀叹，他和哈利懒洋洋地躺着，以酒消愁。“他是我见过最漂亮的小家伙。”

“然后你就展开‘攻势’了？”哈利被逗乐了。

他的脸变得通红，尴尬地咳嗽了一声说道：“我情不自禁。虽然我不是那种会结婚的人，但那种想要他的欲望打败了我。等你看到他，就会明白了。”

哈利嘲讽道：“不可能，他是春之神，对吧？我怎么可能遇见他？”

梅林赞同他，给酒杯再次倒满葡萄酒。“你不知道自己错过了什么，哈利。”

几个星期之后，好奇心战胜了他，他冒险来到人间一睹所谓“美丽的”春之神，然后他必须承认梅林是正确的。

他站在野外，被各色各样的花朵所包围，那是哈利所见过赐予这个世界（无论对凡人还是众神）最美妙的事物了。他有一头柔软的金发，双眼是野草般的绿色，身体苗条却不乏肌肉，全身简单地裹着一件绿色长袍。他头戴花环朝着旷野走去，而哈利则躲藏在一片空地的树后，一直悄悄注视他，完全没有注意到自己在做什么。

他微微一笑，哈利立刻就知道自己沦陷了。然而，不像别的奥林匹斯之神那样，他没有立刻跑到对方身边向他求婚，他只是走开，跑回了安全之处——他那如洞穴一般的冥府。是的，这样美丽的神明永远都不可能想和主宰死亡的他结合在一起。他没有愚蠢到相信自己有好运气。

可是他放不下他，他总是去到人家去观察那名男孩。他知道了Eggsy是他的名字。一天天过去，哈利对他的爱愈加难以自拔。他对任何他遇见的凡人都是那么温柔，对每一朵他照顾的花以及他的母亲——丰收女神，是那么亲密。然而在那些温柔之后，哈利感觉到了他体内的一束火焰，一种渴望，通过每一声叹息传达出来，他搜寻的目光总是望向远方。有时候埃格西会露出沮丧的表情，一般是在他独处时，每一次见到他露出这般表情，哈利都会觉得心碎。他想知道究竟是哪里不对，想知道自己是否能帮助对方，然而，他只是继续躲在树后，从不踏出一步。

直到某一天，在完全意外的情况下哈利被发现了。

像往常一样，他从冥府来到人间，找到了埃格西。他藏起来，却不知道他选择了一根摇摇欲坠的树枝。他踏错一步，“啪”的一声，埃格西回过身来，他一脸惊慌，眼睛直直瞪着在原地僵住的哈利。

“你是谁？”年轻的春之神立即责问。“你在那里干什么？”

哈利因为羞愧红了脸，从藏身之处的阴影下走出来站在他面前。有什么东西在埃格西眼底闪烁了一瞬，不过他依旧保持着警惕。

“我……我很抱歉。”他说，不敢直视埃格西。“我是……哈利。”

埃格西眨了眨眼睛。“是那个……冥界之神？”

“是的，我知道我不该来这里，但是……”哈利瑟缩着。“很抱歉吓到了你。”

“你在那里呆多久了？”年轻的神继续问道，他往前踏出一步。“我能感觉……有一会了，都是你在那里吗？”

哈利充满歉疚，他点点头。“是的，我一直看着你。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”哈利犹豫片刻，叹了一口气说道：“因为你很漂亮。”

一瞬间里，春之神就羞红了脸，脸颊比他自己花园里任何一朵玫瑰都显得可爱。“噢……这样吗……”

尽管也红着脸，哈利还是咳嗽了一声，然后准备转身离开。“别担心，我不会再这样做了，不会再来打扰你。”

“等等！”

年长的神停下脚步，满是疑惑，他转过身看着埃格西。春之神将一只手伸过来，好像这样他就能抓住哈利似的。他脸颊上的红色已经褪去些许，不过还是有。

埃格西放低手掌。“我可以告诉我母亲你来过这里。”

哈利瞪大眼睛。米歇尔的愤怒臭名昭著，连最强大的奥林匹斯之神都知道不要去惹恼丰收之母。“这没有必要，我发誓我不会再来了。”

“可我依旧能告诉她，她会为此暴怒。所以，听着。”埃格西往前又走了几步，直到他和哈利之间的距离只剩下一英尺。哈利不得不后退，结果发现自己撞上了之前他藏身的那颗大树，于是只好凝视着埃格西。“如果你能带我去冥界……我就不告诉我母亲你偷看我。”

“什么？！”哈利喊出来，埃格西被吓得瑟缩了一下。他立刻放低声量，然而还是一脸震惊。“你竟然会想去那里？”

“我一生都被困在这里，”埃格西瞪着他。“就一次，我想看看别的地方是怎样的。”

“但是冥界不是‘别的地方’，”哈利解释道。“那里是死者休憩之处，你不会想去那么可怕的一个地方。

“可是你住在那里，怎么会可怕？”

两个人沉默片刻后，哈利一下子理解了埃格西所说，他又一次脸红了。

“我不能带走你。”他无力地争辩。

“为什么不可以？你可以在明早之前将我送回来。我母亲正忙着收获，只要我及时回来她就不会注意到。”埃格西走得更近了，哈利已经无处可退，因此可以说他和这位美丽的神正胸贴着胸。“求你，哈利？带我去吧，我再也不会向你要求任何事物。”

哈利凝视那双罪恶的绿色眼睛，决心化为尘土。他叹了口气，朝对方伸出手，埃格西面露欣喜，哈利努力无视紧张感。

埃格西随意握住哈利的手，温暖的皮肤让后者诧异片刻，不过很快就调整过来。不一会儿，他们就无影无踪地消失在这片旷野之中。

-

令哈利惊讶的是，埃格西竟然喜欢这个地底世界。

他走进它，像欣赏奥林匹斯之殿一样，尽管黯淡的墙壁以及沉闷的走廊和它完全无法挂钩。灵魂在他们的船只下游过，埃格西却带着孩子般的兴奋盯着冥河。他跑过死气沉沉的灰石板，仿佛它比属于埃格西的外世界还好。他试图讨好哈利的地狱犬，出乎意料，这三头犬竟然允许他拍拍它的每一个头却没有发出咆哮。

这让哈利困惑不解。

让他更为困惑的是，埃格西带着非常害羞的神情问他是否还能再来。而哈利完全沉浸在他对埃格西的迷恋当中，他的睫毛微微翕动着，他就答应了。

之后，哈利上到人间探望埃格西，每次只要他要求，哈利就会将他接回冥界让他在自己的世界里闲逛。很快埃格西就被冥界居民所知，哈利知道他的人民都十分忠诚——他们不会因为春之神出现在这里而乱说闲话，因此他不用担心这件事被别人发现。

他现在担心自己对这孩子愈加强烈的爱恋，这也让他警惕起来。从未有人对他的家如此感兴趣，连哈利最好的朋友梅林也说这地方沉闷。埃格西则十分喜欢这里，更为“糟糕”的是，埃格西还喜欢和哈利聊天。只是闲聊，没有特定话题，他问这问那，让哈利在整个生命中感觉自己第一次说那么多话。哈利必须承认，这种感觉很……新奇。为了观察埃格西的反应，他甚至告诉他那些自己从来不敢和别人说的事情。他们聊天时总是微笑或是大笑。

幸运的是，埃格西的母亲从未发现这些。两个月飞快逝去，她依旧没有发现。然而这不足以打消哈利的顾虑，总有一天会发生的，那时候他就再也无法偷偷“拐走”他了。他是那么喜欢这里，然而冥界依旧不是他应该呆的地方。

因此，某一天他将这个顾虑说出来了，此时埃格西的手指正好划过立在哈利殿堂里由无名氏雕刻的塑像。梅林觉得它们阴森可怕，埃格西却没有被它们吓倒。

“也许我们应该停止这样。”哈利在自己失去勇气之前说道，埃格西转过身看着他，眉毛抬起。

“你说什么？”

“最好在你惹上麻烦之前中止这些……‘游玩’。”

“惹上麻烦？”埃格西眯起眼睛重复道。“什么意思？”

哈利抑制住一声呻吟。“如果你母亲发现你来这里——”

“谁在乎她会发现？我又不是个孩子。”他孩子气般说道，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“再说，你喜欢我在这里，对不对？”

“我……”哈利重重吞咽。“是的，我……喜欢你的陪伴。但我也知道你不属于这里，埃格西，你属于上面的世界，应该被花海与生命包裹着。”

“如果我说我想留在这里呢？”他挑衅道。“如果这里的某些东西让我想留在这里，不想离开呢？”

哈利的眉宇拧起。“是什么东西？”

然而埃格西没有回答，他直接走过来，一把抓住哈利黑色的长袍将他拉近。哈利完全没来得及做出反应，嘴唇就与埃格西令人欣喜地相接了。

感觉就像是……天堂。哈利不曾感觉到如此快乐，他也没想过会。埃格西有意蹭着哈利的双唇，希望他有所反应。他无助地向原始欲望妥协，回吻了埃格西，并贪婪地用舌头扫过埃格西的下唇，这名年轻的神张开嘴允许了他的进入。

这个吻仿佛就是永恒，埃格西被压在墙上，双腿与哈利相互交缠，手指紧紧揪住对方的头发。哈利用一条强壮的手臂揽着埃格西的腰以支撑他，另外一只则扶着他的脖子。这个吻中断后，他们气喘吁吁，然而埃格西仍旧啃咬着哈利的下巴，贴着他的皮肤喃喃甜言蜜语。

“我想要你，哈利。”他说。“我爱你。”

哈利僵住，他拉开距离，好让自己能够直视埃格西的眼睛。“你……你不是这个意思。”

埃格西皱紧眉头：“为什么这么说？”

“因为，埃格西……你不能选我。我就是你的反面，我掌管死亡，而你掌管生命。我不适合你。”

年轻神明的目光柔和下来，里面又一次含着满满的爱意。他抚摸着哈利的一侧脸，后者靠向他渴望许久的温暖触碰。“不，哈利，你不知道自己有多么美好。你很和善，总是为他人考虑，你还有许多喜爱你的臣民，这比我见到过的半数神明都出色。”

“就算你这么说……”哈利犹豫不决。“没有人想过要我。”

埃格西轻轻叹着气，嘴唇再一次贴上哈利。“那就让我来证明你错了。”

他松开哈利，然后握住他的手带着他离开殿堂。哈利跟着他，不做抵抗，半是好奇半是不安。

埃格西将他带到他自己的房间（这地方是在埃格西纠缠了他好几天哈利才决定告诉他）。

埃格西小心地带他上床，将他推进柔软的床垫里，然后自己坐上了年长者的大腿。哈利惊讶地抬头看着他，埃格西则用长长的深吻回答他。哈利欣然融进这个吻之中，埃格西出乎意料地扭动起臀部来，腹股沟贴着哈利，身体之间的摩擦逼得哈利弹起来。

“埃格西！”他大喊，声音却被再一次摩擦堵住，原本的抗议变成了一记压抑的呻吟。

“嘘，”埃格西轻声说。“让我来，让我来告诉你我多想要你，哈利。”他贴着哈利的嘴唇微笑。“我猜你之前从未做过爱？”

哈利艰难地吞咽，他当然没有，他以为自己永远都找不到……至少他总是认为自己太忙了，没时间去和别人做爱，不管是凡人还是其他人。不过此时此刻，他能想的只有埃格西紧紧贴合着他的温暖身体。

埃格西视他的沉默为一种回答，他的手指缠着自己长袍边缘。哈利着迷地看着，他将衣服拽掉，十分轻松就将松垮垮的布料脱下。他现在全身赤裸，仅剩一只金环绕着上臂。哈利沉浸在埃格西蜜色肌肤里，后者没说什么，在哈利饥渴的注视下他的身体变成通红，绿色眼珠里满是欲望。

“你可以碰我，”他轻声说，惊到哈利。年长者并没有任何动作，他犹豫不决，于是埃格西哼了一声，抓住他的双手往自己屁股上按去。

哈利的手指贴着埃格西的臀肉，有些不确定，“我不……”

“做你想做的，碰我，哪里都可以，哈利。”

他抬眼看埃格西，眉毛扭在一起。“埃格西……你之前有没有……”

一声轻笑打断他，“没有。不过这不代表我不好奇。我很幸运，阿佛洛狄忒【注1】喜欢和任何愿意倾听的人讲起她的‘故事’。”

没人见过这样子的埃格西，为此哈利感到一丝安慰。用双手有些犹豫地在埃格西身体一侧上滑，他享受起对方那光滑、温暖的皮肤，忽然之间，他的大拇指意外扫过一颗暗色的乳头。埃格西猛地喘息一声，在哈利的大腿上颤抖起来，年长者抬眼看到埃格西的表情，决定再做一次。

埃格西再次喘息，非常轻微地靠近了他。让哈利着迷的是，他的乳头已经完全硬了，在他能阻止自己之前，哈利靠近，将一颗小小的乳头含进嘴里。

埃格西即刻就有了反应，他的头向后仰去，情色地呻吟，并且将臀部往哈利的方向送去。哈利受到了鼓舞，舌头舔舐着乳尖，大拇指在另一颗上打着圈儿。

“是的，哈利，”埃格西恳求道，手指插进哈利的发间。“就这样……噢，好棒，哈利……”

因为埃格西的赞美，他硬了。埃格西继续扭着屁股，而他知道这位年轻的神也能感觉到它。他离开了埃格西的胸口，看着他，后者的脸已经是一片深红。

“埃格西……我……我——”

“怎么了，我的爱？”埃格西笑着。“告诉我。”

“爱”这个字让哈利的脊椎都跟着颤动起来。“我爱你，”他突然说。

埃格西咧嘴一笑，几乎是容光焕发，他缓慢、深深地吻住哈利。他退开，哈利抑制不住脱口而出的话语。

“从我见到你开始，我就爱上了你。你是那么美丽，埃格西，你知道吗？对我来说，将你带到这里来是多么美好，就像你本来就应该在这里，在我身边……我早已为你疯狂。”

“哈利，”埃格西呼出他的名字。哈利从不知道自己的名字会像一声祈祷，即便是凡人乞求他时也不会这样。他们四目相接，埃格西挑衅他道：“证明你爱我。”

挡在他们之间的障碍忽然不见了，哈利立刻行动起来，从没感觉过如此迫切。他抓着埃格西的臀部，飞快将两个人之间的体位调过来，他将埃格西压进床垫，后者惊呼一声。哈利压在他身上，眼睛扫视着那令人惊异的、赤裸的身体，埃格西双颊通红，面带耀眼的微笑，同样盯着他看。

埃格西的双臂交错在上方，伸展开色泽漂亮的腹部，他打开双腿，好让哈利顺利挤进来。哈利重重咽了口口水，终于注意到埃格西的性器——诚如他所想，它变成了深红色，微微抽动着，已经彻底勃起了。他没想到一大片前液濡湿了青年的腹部，肯定是他舔弄埃格西胸口时造成的，他心不在焉地想。

“哈利，”埃格西打断他思考，将他的注意力拉回来，那声音像是呜咽。“让我看你。”他恳求，眼睛直直看着年长者的长袍。

哈利点点头，他拿他恳求的眼神毫无办法。他坐直，以便解开黑色长袍肩膀处的扣子。织物褪去之后，皮肤暴露在空气里，埃格西屏住呼吸，瞳孔放大了。他鼓起勇气，将腰部的绳子也一并松开。袍子丢在地上，加入了埃格西的衣物，而哈利和他的爱意一样坦诚。

埃格西轻轻呼着气，双眼在哈利的体格上逡巡——他是一位古老又强壮的奥林匹斯之神，也就是说，他有着可观的肌肉，许许多多战争在他的皮肤上留下伤疤。没有他兄弟多。埃格西注视着他身上那些长长、凹凸不平的伤疤（拜克罗诺斯【注2】所赐），哈利不舒服地转动身体。

他的指尖敬畏地划过那道伤疤。

“你简直是无与伦比。”春之神微笑着，哈利的心脏差点因为对他的喜爱而膨胀裂开。他俯下身捕获了埃格西的双唇，等他们结束之后，他抽回身，还是有些不确信地看着他的——也许现在他可以用“爱人”这个形容了，对吗？

“埃格西”，他张口说。“接下来我该怎么做？”

埃格西舔舔嘴唇，笑了。“你有一罐油吗，亲爱的？”

哈利抬起一边的眉毛，他旋动一圈手腕，然后张开手掌，一个装着润滑油的黑色罐子出现在掌心。他不太清楚这是哪里来的，不过它离他很近，就顺手取来了。

埃格西从他手里接下罐子，他坐起来，使得哈利往床边退去。埃格西对着他眨了眨眼睛，然后将手指插到润滑油里，让它们变得湿滑。

“如果你想，一会可以对我这么做。”说着，他将罐子放下，往后躺去。一只手往下半身移去，直至仍旧渗着前液的性器，最后在穴口处停下。哈利无法将视线从这番景象上移开，他只能能注视着埃格西炙热的眼神，在他往自己身体里挤进第一根手指时，那表情立刻被愉悦替代了。

“埃格西，”哈利绝望地喊着，视线定在他爱人的下体处。他的手指往自己体内埋进一个关节，他就已经可以看到男孩的反应，穴口在手指的侵入下剧烈收缩起来。这让哈利的阴茎抽动，他的手团成拳头，抓紧了床单，好阻止自己——天啊，他其实不知道那是什么，不过此刻他无法信任自己。

埃格西快速推进，几乎没有给自己任何时间调整就用手指抽插起来。他轻声呻吟，确保双腿大开，好让哈利能看得更清楚。年长者的目光牢牢锁在他身上，他必须这么做，否则就会遗漏埃格西往自己体内塞进第二根手指的景象。

“噢，哈利……”他低吟着。

埃格西如此轻松就完成了这些，同时，那么自如地向他展现自己，让哈利情不自禁地想——

“你之前真的没有做过这个吗？”他脱口而出，声音在句末戛然而止。

埃格西无力地轻笑，依旧用手指操着自己。“这个？啊……我做过，哈利……但是，只是在近段时间……”

第三根手指加入了，哈利只有瞪大了眼睛。

“我一直都想让你来对我做这个……嗯……”

冥界之神的脸忽然红了一片，他想象埃格西躺在他自己的床上，用手指打开自己，而他这么做时满脑子幻想的都是哈利。

“那、那么……”他有些喘不过气。“我可以吗？”

年轻的神眨眨眼睛，就好像他吃了一惊。不过，明亮的笑容立刻取代了惊讶。他抽出手指，湿滑的穴口收缩着，空虚无比，然后将那罐油暗示性地推给自己的爱人。

哈利将自己的手指沾满润滑油，重新回到埃格西两腿之间。他打量着这孩子，后者点头鼓励他，然后他伸出手指在青年的穴口边缘缓缓描绘。埃格西满足地低泣，他在他体外又停留了一会儿，然后才聚起勇气推入第一根手指。

这个动作立刻就产生了效果，对两个人来说都是。埃格西的头向后仰去，满是喜悦，而触摸到埃格西深处让哈利感到惊奇无比。他紧紧包裹着他的手指，也许没有早先那么紧实——因为埃格西刚刚才扩张了自己，但那仍旧是让人心醉神迷般的温暖与湿滑。哈利模仿刚才埃格西的动作，他用手指操着这名年轻的神。埃格西颤抖着，窒息般的喘息从口中泻出：再多一点，哈利，求你，更多……

他在自己爱人体内试探，很快又加入一根手指，使得现在埃格西的阴茎一直渗着前液，而哈利想他自己大概也是如此。作为奥林匹斯之神，在他相当长久的生命里，并未经历过多少疼痛，这会儿勃起产生的疼痛几乎要从生理上伤着他。

幸运的是，在埃格西持续将身体推向哈利的手时，他认为自己准备好了。

“我准备好了，我的爱，求你。”

他立刻抽出手指，让埃格西再次感到空虚难耐。哈利看了眼床上的罐子，思考片刻之后拿起它，将剩下的润滑油倒在阴茎上。手摸上自己硬疼的性器让他差点射出来，不过他控制住了，因为他想要进入埃格西，他将自己推进自己爱人已经完全润滑入口。

他又一次俯在他身上，一只手撑在埃格西的头一侧，另一只引导着自己。埃格西看起来既淫荡又美丽，他满脸通红，全身赤裸，珠子般的汗水覆在他的肌肉上。

哈利情不自禁地给了他最后一个持久又甜蜜的吻，然后将自己顶进去。埃格西以一声呻吟断开亲吻，臀部不受控制，往上一顶，使得哈利没有任何预警就彻底滑进了他的身体——两人同时喘息起来，不得不在继续推进之前为了暂时的平静停下来。

然而，天啊，埃格西的体内让人觉得难以置信。他抑制住一声呻吟，也遏制住想直接撞进去的冲动。埃格西的身体非常乐意接纳哈利，他好紧，令人发狂般的潮热。事实上，这仿佛是埃格西将他吸进去，而不是他在推入。

“噢，哈利——”当哈利进入了超过一半之后，埃格西不得不叫道，“你好大——”

“很疼？”哈利下意识想退出来，害怕他伤着了所遇到最可爱的奥林匹斯之神。可是，趁着他分神的片刻，埃格西的腿一下子缠上他的腰。埃格西挤压着，将他带入自己体内，直到哈利彻底贯穿了他。他发出破碎的呻吟，伴随着哈利一连串的咒骂。

“很舒服，”他终于开口说道，为了安慰哈利。“啊啊……”

“操，埃格西，你……”哈利的控制力在滑走，他撞击着，让他的爱人再次发出愉悦的声音。

“对，”他含糊不清道，手臂摊开在头的两侧，哈利可以看见他身下伸展的躯体以及漂亮的蜜色肌肤。“哈利，操我，拜托！”

无心辩解（事实上，完全没有必要），哈利退后了一点，然后再次稳定地推挤进去，他闭上眼睛沉溺在感觉之中——此时，埃格西重重喘气，仿佛对他来说呼吸都变得费劲起来。哈利又抽插了几次，他的爱人却变得不耐烦起来。在哈利抗议之前，埃格西突然坐起来，让他翻过去，于是现在变成哈利躺在床上，被困在他爱人的双腿之间。

埃格西如恶魔般笑起来，当他坐在着哈利性器上开始下沉时，笑容转变成一种纯粹的欲望。哈利发出窒息一样的呻吟，他几乎没有时间调整，年轻的神就又一次动起来。他的臀部蹭着他，转着圈，口中泄出一连串亵渎的咒骂和胡言乱语（而这只能让哈利硬得更加厉害）。埃格西是那么令人难以置信的紧致，哈利甚至开始怀疑自己是否还能存活下来。

然而，在所有能杀死神的方法之中，哈利认为自己并不会介意这种死法。他的手摸索上青年得大腿，与此同时，埃格西仍旧放纵自己般地骑在他身上，这种放纵全然是因为他陷入了爱河。

“好棒，哈利，”他艰难地开口，哈利看着他：他双颊通红，嘴巴张开同时喘息着，那黑色的瞳孔放大，他一门心思都放在哈利身上。他是一道美景。

身体里的某些东西在发紧，像缠绕的线圈一样。他将埃格西的大腿抓得更紧，一声窒息般的叫喊是他的警告，紧接着他射了出来，洒进爱人的身体里。埃格西快乐地颤抖，喊着哈利，就好像那是一条魔咒，他狠狠坐下去之后也跟着释放了，射出的精液洒在他和年长男子的胸口。

他们保持了一会儿这个姿势，在精疲力尽中喘息。过了很久，哈利才在埃格西的体内彻底软下来。青年靠近，唇瓣贴着哈利的双唇，然后当他退开时，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，手指在哈利的脸上刷过。

“这真是……”哈利结巴了，无法找到言语来形容他刚才的经历。

“我知道，”埃格西说，然而意乱神迷仍旧留在他脸上。他从哈利腿上离开，当哈利的阴茎从体内抽离时，他颤抖着，一小滩精液顺势流出来。他在哈利身边躺下，蜷缩在一边。哈利本能地用一条手臂揽住埃格西的肩膀。不知怎么的，他们完事之后，埃格西看起来……更加顺从了，脆弱得仿佛一碰就碎。哈利觉得自己也是如此，因为他有同样的感觉。

“我爱你，”埃格西重复道，几近低吟，就像是一声祈祷。哈利看着他，表情仍旧有些迟疑，于是他这次说得更大声更坚定。“我爱你，哈利。”

哈利已经意识到了。即使他认为自己不值得埃格西的爱，他确信自己也爱他。他不能让他离开，尤其是他已经经历了这些之后。况且，如果哈利将他送走，埃格西肯定会大发脾气。

“你确定你想要这么做吗？”他安静地问，一只手放在埃格西的臀部，拇指虔诚地抚摸着他柔软的皮肤。“如果你母亲发现了，那会变得很棘手。”

“她会理解的。”埃格西坚定地回答。“可能需要一点时间，但等到她知道我和你在一起是那么快乐，她会让我留下来的。”

“埃格西……”哈利叹息。“冥界对你来说可能是一时新鲜，但如果你说要永远留在这里……”

埃格西的一根指头压在哈利唇上，示意他噤声。“别试图让我重新考虑，”他严肃地说道。“我们都做过了。你说什么我都不会走，除非说你不爱我。”

他敏锐的绿色眼睛对上哈利的棕色眼瞳，像是发出一个挑战。一个哈利必然会输的挑战。

“我当然爱你，”他温和地说。“我只是想让你确信，你已经想清楚了，关于这个，关于我们……”

“比考虑任何事物都想得更加清楚！”他发出宣言。“我想留下来，和你在一起，和冥河、地狱犬还有你的子民！”青年顿住，颤抖着深呼一口气继续道：“别让我走。”他请求他。

哈利不由得笑了：“我不会。”他无视了两人之间凉凉的汗水，将一个过分热情的埃格西拉近怀里，在他头发上烙下一吻。

“如果你想，亲爱的，我会一直让你留下来，只要你愿意。”

End


End file.
